villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Spiffies
The Spiffies are recurring antagonists from the Cartoon Network series, My Gym Partner's a Monkey. They are five members of Charles Darwin Middle School's advanced learning class, and they think they're superior to everyone, just because they're smarter. They act rude and condescending toward everyone and sometimes invent evil machines that cause chaos around the school. Their group consists of Phineas Porpoise, Marvin Hammy, Aloysius Elephant, Daniel Calamari, and Nestor Parrot. They all look up to their teacher Mr. Blowhole, as their Papa Smurf. Phineas and Nestor are both voiced by Phillip LaMarr, Marvin is voiced by Tom Kenny, Aloysius is voiced by Grey DeLisle, Daniel is voiced by Rick Gomez. Biography The Spiffies debuted in "Animal Testing", where Adam was transferred to their class after passing a standardized placement test. The Spiffies laughed at Adam and looked down on his for his inferior intelligence, saying that his being there was a mistake and christening him with the new nickname "A-dumb". Adam hated The Spiffies for their superior behavior and faked being an idiot in attempt to get out of their class. This only got them to insult him more. Intimidated, Adam showed off his true wit and got on their good sides, but when it came to the spelling bee, Adam realized he was becoming all the things he hated about The Spiffies before. To keep himself from joining their cult and turning on his friends, Adam faked being an idiot, losing them the spelling bee. This got The Spiffies back to insulting him again and sent Adam back with his old group of friends. In "Law and Odor", The Spiffies remembered how Adam lost them the spelling bee, so when he and Jake were testifying before them, they intentionally gave them the punishment of 30 years in jail. Mr. Mandrill had to step in and tell them that they weren't qualified to do that. The Spiffies then went with the second worst thing they could think of, which was a week of community service as hall monitors. Their punishment of Adam and Jake, being solely done out of bias demonstrates corruption in the student court. Members Phineas Porpoise The leader of the group. A self-righteous bottlenose dolphin, who leads the gang in their role-playing endeavors. He appears the most and is the most antagonistic to the main characters, dispensing the most insults and comments, implying his self-proclaimed superiority. He coined the term "A-dumb" and uses it almost every time, when addressing Adam. He's also an arbitrarily judgmental film critic, who occasionally drops references to the movies he admires in everyday dialogue and activity. His catchphrase is "How cliche.". Marvin Hammy He is a short, fat common pig, whose face is covered in pimples and zits. He's constantly sweating and talks in an annoying, nasally voice. He's considered "the dumbest of the smartest", being the least intelligent member of the advanced class, unbeknownst to his fellow Spiffies. Aloysius Elephant A nerdy African Elephant, and the biggest of the group. He provides strength, as far as the strength of a Spiffy goes. He is still a frail and scrawny nerd, who's butt can easily be kicked by any other student. He has asthma and is prone to hyperventilation, so he uses an inhaler, which he shoves into his trunk. Daniel Calamari A sepiothius squid. As the only aquasquatter in the advanced class, there is no separate room for him in the aquatic wing. Therefore, he's put in the class on land, where he needs to be wheeled around in a mobile fish tank, pushed around by Aloysius. Nestor Parrot An electus Parrot, and the smallest of the team. When cosplaying, he needs to perch on a tall stand and wear a robe it, to make him tall enough to stand in place. Nestor suffers from numerous different kinds of allergies, disorders, conditions, maladies, syndromes, diseases, etc. This prevents him from doing normal things like eating fruit or swimming. Villainous Acts *In "Law and Odor", they ran the student court, and gave Adam and Jake harsher punishments than they deserved because of personal conflicts they had with them. This was corruption and their punishments would have been far worse, if not for Mr. Mandrill stepping in and stopping them from going too far. *In "The Spiffanos", Phineas was a crime lord and the other Spiffies were part of a mob. They threatened Adam and Jake to do "favors" for them, which *In "Lame Brain", The Spiffies invented a mind-control box, which they used on a new student, and made him do their bidding. They mass produced these devices and gave them to the rest of the students at the school, turning the entire school into a mind-controlled cult that followed them. Trivia *All five of The Spiffies belong to species, which, in real life, have proven extremely advanced levels of intelligence. Dolphins, pigs, elephants, squids, and parrots have all been considered a few of the most intelligent, non-human animals on Earth. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animals Category:Teams Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Sophisticated Category:Elitist Category:Crime Lord Category:Mobsters Category:Cowards Category:Karma Houdini Category:Egotist Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Cults Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mastermind Category:Control Freaks Category:Kids Category:Comedy Villains Category:Crossover Villains